IKS Dakronh
| registry = | affiliation = Klingon Empire, Klingon Defense Force/Khitomer Conspiracy | status = destroyed (2293) | altimage = 220px|Ship image. }} The IKS ''Dakronh'' (also known as IKC ''Kla'Diyus'' and the IKS ''guHmoH) was a Klingon Empire starship, a bird-of-prey in Klingon Defense Force service in the late 23rd century. ''Dakronh was commanded by General , and was modified with a prototype system that allowed her to fire weapons while under cloak. ( ) History In the year 2292, she was serving under the name IKS guHmoH. General Chang ordered his student Torlek, son of Ro'vagh, to use the guHmoH to spy on Melkor, son of G'Iogh. Eventually, the guHmoH s presence was unravelled before Melkor revealed his plans to his followers. Torlek was able to escape and Chang wasn't pleased with the fact that Torlek had failed to discover Melkor's plans, although he didn't blame him. ( ) By 2293, the guHmoH had been rechristened the Dakronh. When Chang and the Khitomer Conspiracy attempted to prevent Klingon-Federation rapprochement following the destruction of Praxis in 2293, she was put to use fomenting interstellar chaos. The cloaked Dakronh rendezvoused with the and the ; Qo'noS One was being escorted by the Enterprise while ferrying Klingon Chancellor Gorkon, to negotiations with Federation President Ra-ghoratreii on Earth. Chang, serving as Gorkon's chief of staff, waited until tensions where highest between the crews of the Enterprise and Qo'noS One following a disastrous dinner. Transporting aboard the bird-of-prey, Chang ordered the Dakronh to hold just off the Enterprise s ventral hull and fire her photon torpedoes at Qo'noS One. When the Dakronh crippled the Klingon flagship, conspirators aboard the Enterprise then altered her weapons logs to indicate that the Enterprise had fired those torpedos before beaming aboard Qo'noS One to personally assassinate Gorkon, implicating the Federation starship. Having fulfilled her mission, the Dakronh absconded upon Chang's return to the Klingon flagship. ( ) thumb|left|''Dakronh'' is destroyed by the and the . Aboard the Dakronh, Chang continued in the conspiracy's attempts to thwart a Klingon-Federation detente. When Chang received word that President Ra-ghoratreii and Gorkon's successor, Azetbur, were planning to hold peace negotiations on the planet Khitomer, Chang ordered the Dakronh to that world. There, she was intercepted by the starship Enterprise and the , whose crews had deduced the Dakronh s abilities and uncovered Chang's role in the conspiracy. While she initially had a tremendous tactical advantage over the Federation starships, Enterprise personnel realized they could utilize sensors routinely carried aboard Federation exploration vessels to catalog gaseous anomalies to detect the Dakronh s plasma expulsions. The IKS Dakronh was then destroyed with all hands by the Enterprise and the Excelsior before their crews thwarted an assassination attempt against President Ra-ghoratreii. ( ) Appendices Background In the , Chang's bird-of-prey was known as the IKS Dakronh. In the , she was known as the IKS guHmoH. In the Star Trek Customizable Card Game, she was referred to as the IKC Kla'Diyus. Connections External link * category:klingon starships category:b'rel class starships category:2293 spacecraft losses